Castastonia
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: In a magical land Disney characters go to a magical school. A long time ago a evil group destroyed the school and everyone in it. The new generation thought it would never happen again, they were wrong.(Almost all Disney characters/Disney princesses are in here)(Esmerelda and Odette are the main characters)(Odette is a Disney princess and Swan Princess and Anastasia are Disney!)
**The name of world: Casastonia**

 **Name of school/castle: Chō shizen no(Supernatural in Japanese)**

 **Name of land the castle/school is: Majikku(Magic in Japanese)**

 **The name of the evil ones: Darksters**

 **The land the Darksters live in: Daku**

 **Characters**

 **Esmerelda: Headmistress of Chō shizen no can turn into a werewolf**

 **Ariel: Vampire, already graduated had a Zombie daughter Alice with her human husband Eric**

 **Charming: Can turn into a merman**

 **Philipe: Can turn into a merman**

 **Florain: Can turn into a merman**

 **Odette: An evil witch who is also the leader of the Darksters**

 **Jane: Can turn into a werewolf and a Darksters(Jane from Tarzan not from Peter Pan)**

 **John Smith: Vampire and a Darksters**

 **Phoebes: Vampire and a Darksters (Jane's boyfriend)**

 **Demitri: Vampire and a Darksters**

 **Megara: Can turn into a mermaid**

 **Hercules: Can turn into a merman(Megara's boyfriend)**

 **Pocahontas: Can turn into a mermaid**

 **Tiana: Can turn into a mermaid**

 **Charlotte: Can turn into a mermaid**

 **Nita: Can turn into a mermaid**

 **Rapunzel: Can turn into a dragon(Is one of the guards of Chō shizen no but is secretly a Darkster)**

 **Giselle: Can turn into a mermaid**

 **Aurora: A vampire**

 **Mulan: a witch**

 **Snow White: A vampire**

 **Cinderella: A zombie**

 **Bell: Can turn into a werewolf**

 **Jasmine: A vampire**

 **The story**

 **In a world called Casastonia in the land Chō shizen no lived a bunch of magical beings and all the teenage and young adult ones went to school in a castle called Majikku held by the headmistress Esmerelda but a long time ago evil beings called Darksters led by the most evil one Odette destroyed the school and killed almost all the students with help with the new generation of students they rebuilt the school. But the Darksters and Odette are still out there determined to destroy the school and students again. And more importantly destroy Esmerelda once and for all.**

 **In Majikku in one of the halls**

 **Charlotte: Tia Tia you ready for the graduation ball tomorrow(Excitedly ran up to her and grabbed her hands)**

 **Tiana: Wouldn't miss it, I bet Mergara and Hecules will be running for king and queen.**

 **Charlotte: let's go ask them, there in the mer people hang out making out.**

 **They walked down the hall turned right and went into the mer people elevator. Tiana pressed the mer person button changing them into their mer form. The elevator went down and stopped at a room full of water the two swam in.**

 **Charlotte: I love this! I love that the school has a room where the mer people can swim!**

 **Tiana: Me too! But I also love that there's a button in the elevator that makes it so our none mer people friends can breathe so they can come down here to and visit us.**

 **Tiana: There they are(Saw Megara and Hercules on a couch making out)**

 **Charlotte: Hey Meg's(They swam over to them)**

 **Hercules: Hey Tia char what's up(They stopped making out)**

 **Tiana: We were wondering if you two are running for king and queen?**

 **Megara: Of course(Smiled)**

 **On another side of the mer people hang out**

 **Pocahontas: Hey guys you want to go visit Alice(Talking to Charming Philipe, and Florain)**

 **Florain: She's the castle guard what if something bad happens while were talking to her?**

 **Philipe: Flor chill, I'm sure Alice loves her but she must get bored out of her mind only having Nita to talk to.**

 **Charming: Yeah, besides Nita's a bitch I feel bad for Alice.**

 **Pocahontas: Yeah, but her mom Ariel and dad Eric must be very proud of her. What does her parents do again?**

 **Charming: Her dad is a police man and her mom is a detective. They work together solving crimes and murders. They helped clean up the castle and take care of the bodies when the school got destroyed by the Darksters a long time ago.**

 **Philipe To bad we can't visit Giselle and Rapunzel they guard the secret entrance and we can't leave the school.**

 **Them and Tiana, Charlotte, Hercules, and Megara all left the hang out.**

 **The front gate**

 **Alice: So hows Jasmine doing since you put her in the infirmary!?**

 **Nita: Shut up Midget!**

 **The next night during the ball by the secret entrance**

 **Rapunzel: Gis you look wonderful!**

 **Giselle: Thank you! Just cause we can't go to the ball doesn't mean we can't look fabulous.**

 **Giselle: Screamed(Demetri snuck up behind her and bite into her neck hard killing her)**

 **Rapunzel: Finally I'm sick of that perfect mermaid!**

 **She opened the secret entrance that leads to the school tunnels. Demetri, John Smith, Phoebes, and Jane entered the tunnels.**

 **Odette: let's go kill ourselves a werewolf**

 **Rapunzel turned into her dragon form Odette got on Rapunzel took off.**

 **Somewhere in the woods**

 **Odette did a spell and Esmerelda appeared tied to a tree.**

 **Esmerelda: Rapunzel how could you(Cried)**

 **Rapunzel: Sorry mom! A dragon gives the Darksters an advantage! And I'm tired of all these perfect do gooders and this disgusting stupid school! You just like the rest of the school are nothing perfect pretty insects needing to be squashed!**

 **Esmerelda: You again! Stay away from children!(Said to Odette)**

 **Odette: You're children as in your students are done for just like you! As for your actual child she is my daughter now!**

 **Rapunzel turned into her dragon form.**

 **Esmerelda: Punzel please don't do this!(Cried)**

 **Rapunzel blew fire onto the tree burning Esmerelda alive.**

 **Meanwhile inside the great hall of the school students were screaming as the Darksters were attacking. Bell who was hiding in a corner called Ariel and was unawake that Mulan was calling Eric saying the exact same stuff.**

 **Bell: Ariel please help us were being attacked. The school's going to get destroyed again(Cried)**

 **In another corner**

 **Jane: So you want to be one of us huh?**

 **Nita: Yes! I'm sick of theses people!**

 **Jane: Fine welcome to our family**

 **Nita: I'll help you have some fun**

 **In a hall**

 **Nita: Aurora come on this way(Grabbed her arm)**

 **They ran they got to a dead end.**

 **Aurora: Shit, come on(Grabbed her arm)**

 **They saw Phoebes and John Smith in the left hall.**

 **Nita: Go right I'll distract them go!**

 **Aurora took off down the right hall as Nita walked up to the boys.**

 **Nita: Piece of cake**

 **Aurora cried as she ran into Jane's sword and fell dead to the floor.**

 **John Smith: You know there's a student named Jasmine in the infirmary with a broken leg who has no idea what's going on. Let's go surprise her.**

 **Nita: That would be my doing**

 **Phoebes: Amazing job I like your style**

 **Nita: Thank you**

 **John Smith: Yes you truly are amazing. When were done getting rid of theses parasites I intend to marry you.**

 **Jane: I intend to say yes, and I hear it will be a triple wedding since Rapunzel is marring Demetri and Jane is marrying Phoebes here.**

 **Phoebes: Indeed**

 **The infirmary**

 **Jasmine was sound asleep and had no idea what was going on. All of a sudden she felt a sword go through her chest she died immedtaly.**

 **Nita: Now this is what I should have done in the first place.**

 **By the school lake**

 **Cinderella and Snow White were too busy swimming the whole time to know what was going on. But all of a sudden Snow White was blown up by Odette and Cinderella was held under the water by Rapunzel and drowned. Tiana saw what happened and ran all a sudden a sword went through her heart and stuck her into a tree.**

 **The tunnels**

 **Demetri dragged Charming and Bell into the tunnels kicking and screaming he bite them both hard killing them.**

 **On the road leaving the school**

 **Pocahontas ran as fast as she could a cop car came with Ariel and Eric in it.**

 **Eric: Get in hurry**

 **Pocahontas got in they took off to the school. When they got there they got out of the car. They saw Alice Charlotte laying in a pool of blood in front of the gate.**

 **Ariel: No my baby no(Screamed and cried)(Kneeled by Alice)**

 **Inside the castle the gym**

 **Florian, Philipe, and Mulan were all laying in a pool of blood. But Mulan who was still alive or at least struggling to made a huge and important decision. With her powers she blew up the whole school including everyone who wasn't dead yet and all the Darksters.**

 **Outside point of view**

 **All 3 jumped and Pocahontas and Ariel screamed as they saw the whole school blow up. Although all the Darksters were dead they won all the students were dead and the school was gone for good. Pocahontas was the only survivor.**

 **THE END**


End file.
